The Mummy: The Flower of Life
by ClayAir313
Summary: After her grandfather's death, Grace McAdams wasn't expecting an adventure that would changed her life. Too bad that's exactly what she got. All because of one stupid necklace. / Alex:OC
1. Prologue

**Oh hello. I haven't been here in ages. I apologize for not updating my other stories, but I have a feeling I won't be doing so. I've lost my interest and muse for them. I am, however, quite fascinated by Egyptian history right now.**

* * *

Prologue

Once more, they stood side by side. He, the god of the afterlife and underworld, and she, his beautiful queen. Her tears would flow no more, her mourning period passed. He stood with her again as he should.

The next morning, before the sun dare rise from its slumber, Isis stole away from their chamber. The magic she'd used to bring her husband back must not be revealed to anyone, not even Osiris himself. All he knew was that he lived again through her craft. He need not know the tools of the trade. Meeting secretly with two of her most reliable chamber maids, Isis hid the means by which she had resurrected her beloved husband.

"No one must know," she murmured, revealing the two objects in question. "Take them far from here, for neither must see each other again."

One was a delicate flower, the petals folded inward in the darkness. Isis pulled a small case with a chain from a fold in her garments, carefully placing the closed flower inside. It clicked closed, the ornate script on the outer gold shell glimmering as light crept slowly into the room. She slipped the chain over one maid's head, the secret hiding place of the flower looking simply like a beautiful necklace.

Secondly, she held out a larger object. This one would be harder to hide discreetly. The black akhn was heavy in the second maid's hands. Her eyes were glued to the object in her hands, fearful of its power. She quickly stowed it away in her cloak. With a final blessing from the goddess before them, the two women set out to hide the secret of Isis.

For years it was forgotten…

Until now.


	2. Dear Ol' Grandad

**Hello dears. Yes, much inspiration is flowing through me. I'm already working on the next chapter as well. Yaaay! Anywho, reviews are always welcome. Criticism, advice, so on and so forth. Feel free, darlings.**

* * *

Dear Ol' Grandad

The entire room was silent. Depression hung in the air, thick and heavy, pressing down on all who lingered there. Black was the color of choice. Flowers sat around the main focal point of the room, their bursts of color clashing with the somber nature of the gathering. Everyone was saying goodbye.

Charles Galen McAdams III had lived a full life. He'd fought and laughed and struggled and flew by people in a blur. The man never stopped moving, even in his old age. He was the perfect father and grandfather, a man to be respected and honored. A troublemaker from the day he was born till the day he died, Charlie never ceased to amaze those around him. He died in a plane, true to the pilot he was at heart. Crashing a plane into a barn may not have been the most noble of ways to go, but it was as normal as to be expected from him. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for death to steal him away, no sir. He'd lived till the day he'd died.

Grace McAdams stood dutifully next to her parents, thanking everyone for their sympathy. A nod, a thank you, and a small smile. She didn't have the heart to do much else. After nearly an hour of greeting people, she was finally released. Her feet were grateful for the weight taken off of them when she sat down, her heels being discreetly slipped off. A small ceremony was held before the procession took place and they laid her grandfather to rest once and for all. She cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning, she woke up in darkness. The sun had not yet risen as she crept down the stairs and ate by herself, staring out the window as a golden beam slipped in. Her father, mother, and brother were all up within the next hour, the same looks of disbelief and exhaustion on their faces. He was really gone.

Her mother was the first to break the silence, simply asking what anyone wanted to eat. Her father didn't want food and her brother simply walked out of the room. Grace couldn't take seeing her mother break down right there on the kitchen floor. Her father turned to her, his face pained.

"Perhaps you should go pack…" he suggested, his brows furrowing. "You've got a train to catch in a little over an hour, dear."

"Sure, daddy. Of course," she replied, backing up quietly as her father turned to her crumpled up mother.

Her bare feet didn't make a noise on the stairs, not even disturbing the cat on the seventh step. Her room was generally clean, her things in order and ready to be packed. It only took her a few minutes to place everything back in her small case save for a change of clothes. Tiptoeing her way down the hall, she quickly undressed and stepped in the shower.

The warm water was a relief on her tense muscles, the aches and pains of the past few days slipping out under the stream and steam. Her sadness, however, remained. It crept up inside her, clutching at her heart as her knees buckled and she fell onto the white shower surface. Her body was wracked with sobs, the water droplets masking her tears. Only when the water ran cold did she have the nerves to stand again.

She as still trembling as she got changed, her navy blue dress clinging to her middle before flaring out at the waist and ending at her knees. Grace pulled at one of the short sleeves to straighten it before picking up a necklace from her dresser. Clasping it behind her neck, the brunette stared at the key in her hand for a moment before letting it slip just inside her dress under the high v-neck. She frowned at her reflection as she moved on to her hair, pinning back the wisps around her face and letting her wet hair dry in waves that stopped at her shoulder. Giving herself one more look over, she threw on her overcoat and grabbed her bag.

"Hey dad?" she questioned, walking back into their small kitchen. Her flats bade hardly a sound as she rounded the corner, frowning at the lack of parents in the room. Grace called out to her father again, quirking an eyebrow at the reply from the next room. Making her way into the living room, she couldn't help but frown at the way her parents were looking at her. They had both been crying, by the look of their eyes.

"Sweetie, if you could take a seat?" her mother asked gently, gesturing to the chair beside her. As Grace approached her, she could see a wooden box on her father's lap and a letter on her mother's. Lowering herself into the seat next to her mother, she opened her mouth to ask the obvious question before her father cut her off.

"Gracie, your grandfather left you a gift," her father murmured, smiling as he stood up and handed her the box. The wood was smooth and polished, the dark cherry-tinted brown simply shining. When she tried to open it, Grace realized that the box had a small keyhole on the front. She looked back up at her father, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

"Dad, I don't under-"

"There was nothing else said in the letter. He just wanted you to have this, dear," her mother soothed, patting her knee comfortingly. Her parents were just as confused as she was. "Charlie said you'd understand, in time. I'm sure it will be worth the wait. You know your dear ol' grandad."

True enough. Old Charlie used to create elaborate scavenger hunts for Grace and her cousins when she was a younger child. They would laugh and play for hours, trying to figure out her grandfather's cryptic riddles. He'd had a fascination with Egyptian lore and making each clue revolve around a historical legend. You could say that his passion for the topic had been instilled in her after many years as well.

Grace nodded mutely, a small smile reaching her lips. Her eyes caught the clock for a moment, her mind registering that she only had a little while left before her train would arrive.

"I hate to run, but I've got to catch the train," she said, frowning as she found the little time with her parents cut short. God knows where her brother had even run off to. Upon standing, both of her parents enveloped her in a hug. She could feel her mother crying again. Pulling away from the embrace, she wiped away a stray tear before kissing her mom's cheek. Her father led her back to the front door before kissing her forehead.

Grace said her goodbyes quickly, as they had always been done in their family. Rip the band-aid quickly to cause the least damage possible. She tucked away the wooden box in her suitcase before lifting it once more and walking out into the open. The train station was only a few blocks away. Her feet made a soft pitter-patter noise against the sidewalk as her mind whirled and turned. Her grandfather, the master of puzzles, obviously had one last little scavenger hunt for her to complete.

If only she had the key to unravel the mystery…


	3. Grandfather's Gift

Hiya guys. Well well. I'm getting more attention than I thought I would. Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm happy to know that I seem to be doing a good job. I really wanted to read a REALLY good Alex/OC a while ago and I found one that REALLY caught my attention. If you haven't already read The Mummy Returns Again, then go do it NOW. It's amazing. Mad props to HyalineReverie.

**xoxoMyRealityIsFiction** - Yaaaay! Ahh, I'm trying to figure that out myself. It's difficult finding the right balance to go with the mood of the story, so I'm trying really hard to think about who exactly should be on the journey and all.

**Black2Impala** - I know, right? I've looked everywhere for really good ones. Thank you!

**chillinwithRAYintheuk** - YAY! Oh hey, guess what? I'M UPDATING NOW! IT'S ASAP. =)

* * *

Grandfather's Gift

"Your ticket, miss?"

Green eyes blinking as if returning from a trance, Grace looked up at the man before her. The station worker was holding out his hand for said piece of paper. Digging it out of her pocket, she quickly handed it over. A moment later she found herself ushered aboard while more people filed up behind her. Part of her was happy to be leaving her home in Victoria, London. It had always been a cage for her. Back at Brighton, she was more at home. Her second family awaited her return.

Grace took her seat in the second class area, crossing her legs as other people entered from each side. A family with a little girl, smiling and laughing. An elderly couple hand in hand, ignoring the world for they were in one of their own. A young man across the aisle, chewing on a toothpick and reading a book.

Her thoughts wandered as she sat there, staring out the window as the landscape began to pass by. She had a paper due the upcoming week for her Symbology class. Five pages. Grace had to remember to get that finished sooner rather than later. That class never failed to challenge her. She could give it that. Her Egyptian history class was a bit easier for her. She'd always been fascinated by it.

_Grandfather's doing_, she thought wistfully, a faint smile reaching her face. From the time she was just a little bundle, she'd been his pride and joy. The first grandchild he'd had, the first beautiful baby girl he'd seen smiling up at him. Even when she was very little, she had been enamored by him and his history lessons. They'd speak for hours of Khafra or Sneferu, of the Nile and the Great Pyramids. He himself had traveled for years in Egypt to see the sights and learn its secrets. The day he stopped, he made the first puzzle he'd ever challenged her with.

_A childish giggle escaped from her lips as she ran after her grandfather, eager to receive a treat from the retreating man. Her little white dress was flying all around her, her long brown hair whipping about her face in the wind. The little seven year old stopped abruptly when her grandfather turned around, growling and starting to chase her. She took off again, a high-pitched squeal escaping her. All of a sudden, she was flying in her backyard. Her grandfather kept a hold around her middle as he spun them in a circle._

_Her feet hit the ground again as she was spun around to face her grandfather. He smiled at her gently before speaking. "Now now, my pet. I know that you're only after me for a treat."_

_Grace giggled, shaking her head fiercely. Her grandfather tapped her nose, causing her giggles to intensify. "Maybe…" she confessed, her smile growing to show it was true._

_A hearty laugh erupted from him as she was lifted up again. He carried her over to a lawn chair, setting her down on his lap. His legs began bouncing of their own accord, keeping the young girl occupied before he spoke. "I've taught you all about different important Egyptians, correct?" he questioned._

_Grace nodded quickly, smiling up at him. "Yes, yes you did. I know everything about Egypt!" she exclaimed, spreading her arms as a show of how much she knew._

_"Not everything, my dear," he replied, chuckling at her enthusiasm. The little girl on his lap pouted at his disbelief, her thin arms crossing in displeasure. "Now now, Grace. No need to be cross. I'm sure you know a lot. I have a little riddle for you though. A game."_

_Her eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. She clapped excitedly, bouncing up and down even more. "A game, a game, a game! Grandfather, I love games!"_

_Charlie smiled down at the girl and her excitement. "You have to figure it out. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes yes yes!"_

_"Alright, child. Now listen closely. His death she mourned till tears would dry. His life, once more, her arts contrived. Their child, she bore, till again he died. He rules the floor far under the sky," he recited, staring at the young girl before him._

_Her brows furrowed as she was lifted from her perch and put on the ground. Without another word, her grandfather walked away. If she'd looked up, she would have seen the small smile on his face. Grace didn't however. She was sitting on the grass in her backyard, deep in thought. Her mind was racing. What on earth could he be talking about?_

_For the next hour, her grandfather watched as she'd paced in the backyard, trying to work out his puzzle._

_"Death she mourned… Arts… Child? Again he died?" she mumbled, stomping her foot in frustration. None of it made sense. What could he possibly be-_

_Wait a minute._

_"When Osiris died, Isis was sad. She brought him back to life with magic. Horus was their child. He died again after that," she ranted, jumping up and down. A large smile broke out on her face as she bolted for the house._

_"Grandfather, grandfather! I got it! I figured it out!" she called, attaching herself to his leg. He pried her off to look at her, smiling at her face._

_"Then you can find the prize."_

_Grace frowned again, crossing her arms once more. "Find it? I thought it was just a puzzle!"_

_"It is, darling. It is. Think of the last line I said," he reminded her. He watched as she mulled it over a minute._

_"Floor far under the sky? But what does that mean, grandfather! Osiris doesn't rule a floor. I don't get it," she complained._

_Charlie smoothed her hair away from her face, shaking his head at her. "Child, where did the gods let him rule?" he prodded, hoping she would figure it out on her own._

_"The gods… let him rule the afterlife, grandfather. He- Oh! The underworld!" she exclaimed, the recognition in her eyes becoming clear. "But I can't go there, grandfather. It's impossible."_

_"Grace, we're on the world right now, correct? What is under us?"_

_"The basement, grandfather," she replied, the look on her face clearly saying he was a whacko. "You're not making any sense."_

_"There's something in the basement, dear," he stated plainly, laughing at the look on her face. Without another word, she raced away from him and to the basement stairs. He followed slowly after her, taking each step with a hope that she'd have already found the prize. He found her right where he hoped to._

_She sat on the floor next to a small cabinet, the front of it already thrown open. She was staring at one side of it in particular, the symbol on the front of the door inside connecting with the riddle already given. Grace looked up as her grandfather stopped next to her, pointing to it. "It's Osiris's symbol, grandfather. The crook and flail."_

_"Yes dear. Go ahead. Open it," he encouraged, sitting down next to her._

_Grace looked up at him again before reaching out and pulling open the door. She stayed silent, staring at the small dish in front of her. It was filled with little chocolates, but there was something sitting on top of them all. Her grandfather reached around her to pick up the object in question. A small, dark brass key hung from a long chain of the same color. Charlie pushed Grace's hair out off of her neck before clasping the chain in the back._

_"Grandfather?" she questioned, looking at him quizzically._

_"I just thought you'd like it, dear. I found it on my last journey," he explained, smiling oddly at her. She didn't notice the sad tone of his smile as she turned away to scoop up the little dish of chocolates. Planting a quick kiss on his cheek, she ran upstairs to hide away her stash, the new weight around her neck thumping against her chest as she flittered about. Not a trouble in the world. She was young. She didn't even have to think about what anything could have meant._

Grace sighed, leaning her head against the window next to her, watching the world drift by. All his doing. Grandfather had been her most favorite relative ever since she could remember. He was her world. Losing him was killing her. Her heart was aching, wishing he would show up at her college out of the blue to take her out for lunch as he used to do. She'd miss his riddles and his history and his laugh. That deep, hearty chuckle could make anyone join along with him. Without her consent, tears started to leak down her face. She wiped them away with a huff, sniffling back the ones that were trying to join the others.

Leaning down to her bag underneath her, Grace pulled out the box that she'd been given that morning. The dark cherry wood had smudge marks from her fingers as she slip them over the smooth surface. She turned the box over, hoping to find some sort of engraving or symbol or anything. Unfortunately, there wasn't a mark in sight. Frowning at the wood, Grace let out a sigh. What could it all mean? Her grandfather had always given her riddles, but there had always been clues. He'd give her a hint. This time was different. There wasn't a single hint to give. No marks or notes or anything.

Pulling at one of her curls, Grace couldn't help but glare at the lock. Why did it have to be locked? He couldn't have given her a break just this once? Where was she supposed to get a key that-

Oh.

Her eyes flitted to her chest before staring back down at the lock again. The same dark brass stared up at her. He'd given her that key years and years ago. Could he really have been planning on giving her this… whatever it was for so many years? Knowing her grandfather?

Yes.

Grace bit her lip, unclasping the key around her neck. She couldn't help but stare down at the key for a moment. Even after death, her grandfather managed to test her. Her mouth broke into a small grin. Only her grandfather, the devil.

Sliding the brass key into its matching brass lock, she held her breath as she turned it slowly. Hearing the subtle click of the box unlocking, Grace lifted up the top of the box. She picked up the letter inside, her eyes barely catching the glint of gold underneath. Her eyes immediately recognized his writing, the sharp lines and graceful turns.

_Dear Grace,_

_If you're reading this, then you've passed my final test. All things are related, my dear._

_First off, I would like to apologize. I apologize for all of the riddles and the history lessons. It wasn't right of me to force this on you, no matter how important it is. You know everything I know about the history of Egypt and its legends, but now I need you to do this one last thing for me. I couldn't do it myself, or else I never would have asked this of you. I had lost my touch. I was getting old and couldn't do this, but I couldn't trust anyone else with it. My tests are done, but there is one last thing that you must do._

_Years and years ago, I came home for a final time. I gave up exploring. I had to, but I never told your parents why. For years, I've hid this secret. Not even I know how your journey will go. It's not something I can fully map out for you. I know you can do this though. Ever since I gave you that first riddle, I had faith in you. Please, never give up. Do this for me, my granddaughter. I know you can do this._

_Love always,_

_Your grandfather_

Cryptic, as he always was. Grace grimaced, folding up the letter and placing it at her side. He never could give her a break. It always had to be a test, or not a test, according to his letter. Finally, she caught sight of the other item that lay inside the box. Without even her knowledge, this item was about to change her life.

Sitting in the box was a gold necklace, the delicate engravings just barely visible in the light. It was worn and duller than it probably once had been, but beautiful nonetheless. Grace's hand ghosted over the circular pendant that was attached to the chain, her mind trying to wrap itself around what exactly was going on. Lifting up the necklace, she tried to make out the engravings on the centerfold. Her focus was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, she immediately regretted opening the box when she saw the pair of dark eyes staring down at her.


End file.
